List of Kekkaishi chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Viz Media on 3 May 2005 in North America.]] Kekkaishi is an ongoing shōnen fantasy manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. It has been serialized in the weekly Japanese manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Sunday since issue 47 in 2003. Serial chapters have been collected in tankōbon volumes by Shogakukan, with the first released on 18 February 2004, and 29 volumes released . The series is about teenagers Yoshimori Sumimura and Tokine Yukimura, heirs to rival clans of kekkai (barrier magic) users, who must defend their school from the spirits drawn to the sacred land it is built upon. Kekkaishi received the 2007 Shogakukan Manga Award for shōnen manga. Viz Media announced in April 2005 that they had acquired the rights to translate and distribute Kekkaishi in North America. Viz released volume one on 3 May 2005, with 22 volumes published . In July 2009, Viz announced the creation of their new imprint Shonen Sunday, which Kekkaishi would be moved under, and the launching of a dedicated website where individual chapters of Kekkaishi and other Shonen Sunday series are now being serialized. It is also licensed in France by Pika Édition, in Germany by Carlsen Comics, in Hong Kong by Rightman Publishing Limited, in Indonesia by Elex Media Komputindo which serializes it in Shōnen Star, in Italy by Planet Manga, in Malaysia by PCM Comics, in South Korea by Bookbox, in Spain by Editorial Ivrea, in Taiwan by Tong Li Comics, and in Vietnam by Kim Dong. Kekkaishi has been adapted into a 52-episode anime series by Sunrise, which was broadcast on Nippon Television, Yomiuri TV, and Nippon News Network between 16 October 2006 and 12 February 2008. It has also been adapted into three video games. Chapter and volume list Note: This list uses Viz's official English-translated titles through volume 12, unofficial Japanese translations thereafter. | ISBN = 4-09-127061-1 | LicensedRelDate = 3 May 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-968-0 | ChapterListCol1 = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. | ChapterListCol2 = * 005. * 006. * 007. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-127062-X | LicensedRelDate = 16 August 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-970-3 | ChapterListCol1 = * 008. * 009. * 010. * 011. * 012. | ChapterListCol2 = * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-127063-8 | LicensedRelDate = 15 November 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0067-6 | ChapterListCol1 = * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. | ChapterListCol2 = * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-127064-6 | LicensedRelDate = 21 February 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0253-3 | ChapterListCol1 = * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. | ChapterListCol2 = * 032. * 033. * 034. * 035. * Mini Gaiden | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-127065-4 | LicensedRelDate = 16 May 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0486-5 | ChapterListCol1 = * 036. * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. | ChapterListCol2 = * 041. * 042. * 043. * 044. * 045. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-127066-2 | LicensedRelDate = 15 August 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0487-2 | ChapterListCol1 = * 046. * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. | ChapterListCol2 = * 051. * 052. * 053. * 054. * 055. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-127067-0 | LicensedRelDate = 21 November 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0488-9 | ChapterListCol1 = * 056. * 057. * 058. * 059. * 060. | ChapterListCol2 = * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-127068-9 | LicensedRelDate = 20 February 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0828-3 | ChapterListCol1 = * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. | ChapterListCol2 = * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-127069-7 | LicensedRelDate = 15 May 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0829-0 | ChapterListCol1 = * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. | ChapterListCol2 = * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-127070-0 | LicensedRelDate = 21 August 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0909-9 | ChapterListCol1 = * 086. * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. | ChapterListCol2 = * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-120107-5 | LicensedRelDate = 20 November 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1159-7 | ChapterListCol1 = * 096. * 097. * 098. * 099. * 100. | ChapterListCol2 = * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-120378-7 | LicensedRelDate = 18 February 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1524-3 | ChapterListCol1 = * 106. * 107. * 108. * 109. * 110. | ChapterListCol2 = * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-120630-1 | LicensedRelDate = 20 May 2008 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1689-6 | ChapterListCol1 = * 116. * 117. * 118. * 119. * 120. | ChapterListCol2 = * 121. * 122. * 123. * 124. * 125. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-120650-6 | LicensedRelDate = 19 August 2008 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1690-X | ChapterListCol1 = * 126. * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. | ChapterListCol2 = * 131. * 132. * 133. * 134. * Gaiden. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-120878-1 | LicensedRelDate = 18 November 2008 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1951-8 | ChapterListCol1 = * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. * 139. | ChapterListCol2 = * 140. * 141. * 142. * 143. * 144. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121028-9 | LicensedRelDate = 17 February 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2222-7 | ChapterListCol1 = * 145. * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. | ChapterListCol2 = * 150. * 151. * 152. * 153. * 154. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121150-7 | LicensedRelDate = 19 May 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2223-4 | ChapterListCol1 = * 155. * 156. * 157. * 158. * 159. | ChapterListCol2 = * 160. * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121205-4 | LicensedRelDate = 18 August 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2457-3 | ChapterListCol1 = * 165. * 166. * 167. * 168. * 169. | ChapterListCol2 = * 170. * 171. * 172. * 173. * 174. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121265-8 | LicensedRelDate = 17 November 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2612-6 | ChapterListCol1 = * 175. * 176. * 177. * 178. * 179. | ChapterListCol2 = * 180. * 181. * 182. * 183. * 184. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121348-8 | LicensedRelDate = 9 February 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2784-7 | ChapterListCol1 = * 185. * 186. * 187. * 188. * 189. | ChapterListCol2 = * 190. * 191. * 192. * 193. * 194. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121429-4 | LicensedRelDate = 11 May 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2785-5 | ChapterListCol1 = * 195. * 196. * 197. * 198. * 199. * 200. | ChapterListCol2 = * 201. * 202. * 203. * 204. * 205. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121496-6 | LicensedRelDate = 6 July 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3069-4 | ChapterListCol1 = * 206. * 207. * 208. * 209. * 210. | ChapterListCol2 = * 211. * 212. * 213. * 214. * 215. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121565-9 | LicensedRelDate = 12 October 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3200-4 | ChapterListCol1 = * 216. * 217. * 218. * 219. * 220. | ChapterListCol2 = * 221. * 222. * 223. * 224. * 225. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121894-0 | LicensedRelDate = 20 December 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3529-6 | ChapterListCol1 = * 226. * 227. * 228. * 229. * 230. | ChapterListCol2 = * 231. * 232. * 233. * 234. * 235. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-122015-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterListCol1 = * 236. * 237. * 238. * 239. * 240. | ChapterListCol2 = * 241. * 242. Originally serialized in Shōnen Sunday with the title . * 243. * 244. * 245. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121744-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterListCol1 = * 246. * 247. * 248. * 249. * 250. | ChapterListCol2 = * 251. * 252. * 253. * 254. * 255. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-122027-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterListCol1 = * 256. * 257. * 258. * 259. * 260. | ChapterListCol2 = * 261. * 262. * 263. * 264. * 265. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-122185-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterListCol1 = * 266. * 267. * 268. * 269. * 270. | ChapterListCol2 = * 271. * 272. * 273: * 274: * 275: | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-122296-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterListCol1 = * 276: * 277: * 278: * 279: * 280: | ChapterListCol2 = * 281: * 282: * 283: * 284: * 285: | Summary = }} Chapters not yet collected in a tankōbon The following chapters have been serialized in Shōnen Sunday but not yet collected in a tankōbon volume: * 286: * 287: * 288: * 289: * 290: * 291: * 292: * 293: * 294: * 295: * 296: * 297: * 298: * 299: * 300: * 301: * 302: * 303: * 304: * 305: * 306: * 307: * 308: * 309: * 310: * 311: * 312: * 313: * 314: * 315: See also * [[List of Kekkaishi episodes|List of Kekkaishi episodes]] * [[List of Kekkaishi characters|List of Kekkaishi characters]] References External links * [http://websunday.net/kekkaishi/index.html Shōnen Sunday official manga website] * Viz Media official manga site * Kekkaishi fr:Liste des chapitres de Kekkaishi vi:Danh sách các chương truyện Kết giới sư